Harry Potter and the Fated Locket revised
by hermione8meg
Summary: Sixth year. A few new people, a book and a locket, and Harry finds out why he's Voldemort's equal. R/Hr and possibly H/G. *OotP spoilers.
1. A Wink and a Surprise

Chapter 1

A Wink and a Surprise

Harry gazed up at the ceiling of his small bedroom on 4 Privet Drive. An ever-growing crack snaked it's way from the doorway to a spot right above his bed. The shape the crack took on seemed to form a pair of eyes the closer it got to him. Was he going crazy, or did the eyes just wink at him? The crack had not been there last summer, but had mysteriously appeared on his first day back at the Dursley's. He knew this because upon seeing the mysterious new crack, Dudley had run downstairs, whimpering about Harry performing "the M word" on his first day back from school.

Like Harry wanted to even think about magic his first day back to prison. Every time he thought of magic, he thought of school, and every time he thought of school he thought of the horrible events of the end of the year there. 

Harry sighed and rolled over. In the past month of being at home, he had endlessly played over the events that happened at the Ministry of Magic in his mind. It had occurred to him early on in the summer that none of it would have happened if he would have used the mirror that Sirius had given him. He would have known that Sirius was home, none of them would have set out for the Ministry of Magic, and Sirius wouldn't have...the scene played over and over in his mind; Sirius falling backwards through the veil, as if in slow motion, a look of surprise frozen on his face, Remus grabbing his arms as he tried to run for the veil, convinced that Sirius was just behind it. 

But that wasn't the only thing that could have been prevented. Harry knew from Ron's letters that Hermione still had fleeting pains in her chest every once and a while from the curse the Death Eater had used on her. He tried to imagine Hermione explaining to her parents why she would suddenly cry out in pain and grip her chest, almost fainting. 

All of it. Every single occurrence. Because of him. All the people hurt because he had gotten close enough to them for Voldemort to reach out with his icy grip and take hold of them in one form or another. All because of him. Harry felt the guilt eat through him, felt his insides lurch with each further thought. He lie there, unmoving, unwilling to chance writing a letter to any of his friends. 

The silence that had reigned in the house was suddenly broken as an astonished cry rang out from downstairs. 

_What was that? _Harry wondered. He heard heavy footsteps trudging up the stairs and then his door burst open, flying off the hinges.

"Professor Snape?" Harry couldn't keep the astonishment from his voice. 

Snape didn't reply, but glared at Harry menacingly and then grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. A million thoughts raced through Harry's mind and not one of them was good. 

_Is he turning me over to Voldemort? He must have still been on the dark side all along. But how could he have fooled Dumbledore? No, that can't be right, something's happening...what if Ron or Hermione are hurt? Oh no..._

"Come on, Potter."

He quickly waved his wand, causing all of Harry's school things to pack themselves into his trunk which then flew down the stairs ahead of them. Once they reached the landing, Aunt Petunia was in hysterics.

"Remove yourself immediately from my home or I will be forced to call the authorities!" Uncle Vernon spit at Snape. His face had turned quite purple, and Harry thought, looked curiously like an oversized grape. 

"I would love nothing more than to do just that," Snape hissed back at Uncle Vernon without losing any of his composure. "However, whether I decide to leave without turning you into a sniveling snake, so that Harry is the only one you may talk to, is another story."

Uncle Vernon quieted down at this. Whether it was the idea of being harmless or of talking only to Harry that made him quit, Harry did not know. Whatever it was, it was quite amazing. Harry had never seen his uncle intimidated, not even by Hagrid, who was at least two times his size. 

They left the house with Harry running along to keep up with Snape's quick strides. After a few minutes of this, Harry was relieved when Snape summoned the Knight's Bus and they climbed aboard, Harry not knowing if he was going back to 4 Privet Drive. The thought did not bother him.


	2. At First Glance

Chapter 2

At First Glance

Harry glanced at Snape, who seemed perfectly aware that Harry was watching him, but chose not to acknowledge him. He seemed different to Harry. What had always been the epitome of evil during Harry's first five years at Hogwarts now seemed...less menacing. Ever since Harry went into the Pensieve, he had begun to see Snape as something more resembling human. He didn't doubt that Snape had been working for Dumbledore over the summer; there was a weariness in his features that suggested so. His hair hung more limp and stringy around his sallow face than usual, and his eyes had dark smudges under their distant gaze. Harry almost felt sorry for him...almost. At that moment, Snape turned and sneered at Harry in his usual manner. 

"Where are we going?" Harry ventured to ask. 

He had an overwhelming feeling that some attack had happened, and now he was being taken into hiding. The thought of cowering away in some lonely cave instead of returning to Hogwarts plagued Harry's mind. He thought of the Burrow, where he had been hoping to spend the rest of the summer.

Snape didn't even glance at Harry as he said, "Dumbledore saw fit for you to go to Weasley's house."

"Did something happen? I mean, it wasn't safe at the Dursley's anymore?"

"No, it was perfectly safe. In fact, if it were up to me, I would have left you there, Potter. But Dumbledore insisted." 

"Well, er...won't it be obvious where I went? If I'm putting the Weasley's in trouble...I can't do that."

Snape snorted. "Don't give me that hero complex, Potter. I've grown tired of it."

When they reached the Burrow, the Weasley house erupted with what seemed like a thousand floating fireballs. The first two out of the door were Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Ron grinned widely at Harry and simply said, "Alright, Harry?" while Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around him and seemed like she wanted to squeeze him to death. The twins (who were obviously home for the weekend) and Ginny followed closely behind, two with mischief in their eyes, and the other with honest concern. After Mrs. Weasley had settled down a bit, Ginny gave Harry a quick hug and gave him a lopsided grin. Harry watched Ginny for a moment, but was distracted by Mr. Weasley and Bill making their way from the house. Mr. Weasley smiled good-naturedly at Harry and shook his hand. 

"Hello, Harry. Great to have you here." 

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, grateful for the way Mr. Weasley didn't act like he was walking on eggshells around Harry like the others seemed to be doing. Excluding Fred and George, that is, who seemed to be plotting something against him already, judging by the whispering and sly looks that were coming from their direction. 

Harry noticed that Bill hung back more than the rest, and he craned his neck to see around the twins who had taken something out of their pocket and were talking animatedly. Bill's back was turned to Harry, and he was talking to someone who had petite, pale arms wrapped around his middle. Harry couldn't see who it was, but that wasn't surprising, given Bill's height.

Harry nudged Ron with his elbow and nodded his head in Bill's direction. 

Ron snickered. "Wait 'til you see."

At that moment, Bill turned and started walking toward Harry, hand in hand with a beautiful, silvery-blonde haired and crystal blue-eyed woman. 

Harry almost laughed out loud. _Fleur! Or Fleur and Bill, rather. Why doesn't that surprise me? _Harry remembered someone telling him last summer that Bill had met up with Fleur in London, where she was hoping to "eemprove 'er Eenglish."

The couple walked easily up to Harry and Bill clapped Harry on the back. 

"Hey, Bill." He grinned. "Hullo Fleur. I didn't think I'd be seeing you here." He shot Ron a look, but Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

She seemed to shrug her shoulders and then flashed a heart-melting smile at Bill, who smiled back goofily and seemed to be lost in his own world. 

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, putting a protective arm around Harry with a snigger from Ron, "Let's go inside and make Harry feel at home. Thank you for bringing him here, Severus." Harry noticed that up until this point, Snape had been watching the scene with something like amusement, and now he merely gave a slight nod of his head and Apparated without a word.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes to see nothing but a fuzzy orange ball five inches away from his face. He took his glasses off of the nearby stand, put them on, and looked up at Ron's excited face. His eyes were nearly bulging out of the sockets at his tried to wriggle Harry out of the small, but cozy bed. It didn't take much; Ron had grown over the summer, and was now a half a foot taller than the small-framed Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked groggily as Ron pulled him down the stairs at a frightening pace. 

"We're home alone!" Ron exclaimed with a flash of child-like glee in his eyes. "Mum and dad went to visit Charlie for a few days, Bill and Fleur went out somewhere, and Fred and George went back to Diagon Alley, said they can't leave the shop for too long, business is booming. Ginny's here and we sorta have to watch her, but she doesn't count."

"Thanks, you big prat," Ginny said indignantly from the kitchen table between bites of toast. "You _do_ have to take me wherever you go," she reminded him with a triumphant look on her face and a nervous glance at Harry.

"C'mon, I owled 'Mione, and she said she'd meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. We just need to find where mum hid pot of floo...oi, there t'is!"

"Ron, I don't think--"

"Shut up Ginny, she won't know if you don't squeal."

Ron pushed Harry toward the fireplace and handed him the pot. 

"Here, Harry. Think ya can do this?" he asked sarcastically. Harry laughed at the insinuation, remembering the time in second year when he had first traveled by floo, and ended up in a store in Knockturn Alley. 

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a pinch of powder before tossing it into the fire and saying "Diagon Alley" as distinctly as he could. 

The Leaky Cauldron looked the same as it always had when Harry stepped out of the grate and into the candle-lit, mysterious world of magic. He waited for Ron, who came sputtering out from swallowing a mouthful of ash. They said their hellos' to Tom before sighting Hermione, who was, of course, absorbed in a book. As they began to walk over to her, she glanced up and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Ron! Harry!" she practically squealed with delight. She ran up to them, throwing her arms around their shoulders and squeezing with all the strength she had. 

"Hermione, you're...strangling...me," Harry gasped while trying to wiggle free. Ron didn't seem to mind; he almost seemed to enjoy being smothered by the excited, bushy-haired girl. Harry smiled to himself. Nothing had changed over the summer. Hermione stepped back a bit and asked them how their summers had been.

"Nothing different then usual," was Harry's answer. "Dudley's still huge, the Dursley's still hate me, and I couldn't say the _'M-word,' _" Harry said dryly.

"Boring. Mum's been lecturing me all summer about O.W.L.S, I hope I did okay on them, or she'll kill me," replied Ron. 

This sent Hermione into a rant on the O.W.L.S and the assignment books she had bought them for Christmas last year, and then she began to fret about what she had scored on the tests. Ron rolled his eyes and snorted, which sent Hermione into a glare, and further caused Ron to cross his arms.

The air was thick with awkwardness, and Harry shifted from foot to foot wishing he could think of something--anything--to say. Just then, a small diversion happened in the form of a red-head walking up and saying, "Thanks for waiting for me," with sarcasm dripping off every syllable. 

"Ginny!" Harry cried, as relieved to see her as if they were back in the Chamber of Secrets, second year.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and the smile on her face faded. She looked utterly confused for a moment, but then her eyes, that up to this point had been glued to Harry's, strayed over to look at Ron and Hermione. Then the realization came to her. Harry wanted her to distract them from the fight they had obviously just ensued in.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and faced the questioning girl. "Ginny! Wow, I've missed you! You've _grown_ over the summer." Hermione embraced Ginny in a friendly hug and forgot all about the right that she and Ron had seemed poised to partake in.

"Thank you," Harry mouthed to Ginny. She gave him another one of her dazzling smiles and then turned with Hermione back to the table, talking about the summer, and speculating what Hermione had got on her O.W.L.s.

After they had finished their drinks they went out to Diagon Alley and walked around for a while, the four of them glancing into various shops (Hermione dragged them into the book store) and stopping to talk to a few Hogwarts students they met along the way.

"Harry, didn't you say you wanted to stop at Gringotts?" Ron asked quickly when the tall white building came into sight.

"Er...yeah," said Harry, not understanding why Ron looked so much like he was up to something.

"Well, why don't you and Ginny go ahead and go? There was something--I mean--Hermione--she...there was something she wanted to show me."

Harry looked back and forth between the two, and then glanced quickly at Ginny, who had a look of perfect innocence on her face. _Too perfect_, Harry thought. _I'll just play along, for now._

"Oookay..."

"Thanks." Ron and Hermione turned and walked quickly down the street before breaking into a run and disappearing behind a building.

_Hmm. Wonder what they're up to? _Harry didn't have very much time to wonder because Ginny interrupted his thoughts with, "Harry, do you want to go now?" 

"Sure." 

He followed her up the steps to Gringotts, watching her back as she made her way up to the grand double-doors. He was so busy watching her shoulder length vivid crimson hair sway back and forth that he carelessly ran into another girl retreating down the steps.

"Oof. Oh, sorry," said Harry.

The girl paused and looked wide-eyed at Harry like she had seen a ghost. Harry was used to it, though. People were always gawking at his scar. He smiled briefly at her, and then continued up the steps after Ginny. He glanced quickly over his shoulder, only to see that the girl hadn't moved, but seemed rooted to the spot, staring after Harry. 

_Odd, _Harry thought. _There's something familiar about her. Her eyes, maybe? _Harry shook his head to clear it and walked through the doors to Gringotts.


	3. Dreams and Presents

Chapter 3:__

****

Dreams and Presents

He was running. He couldn't see anything; he could only feel branches slapping at his face as he made his way through the darkness. He felt a trickle of blood running down his face. The darkness seemed to engulf him. Briefly, Harry wondered if he'd gone blind. The darkness was so thick, so complete, that he felt his eyes must be closed or of no use at all. He stumbled over what he presumed to be a tree root, and felt his palms scrape the ground before raising himself back up and continuing to run.

What am I running after? _Harry thought dejectedly. _Or from? _He had no recollection of anything; only the running. _

And then, with no warning at all, the world was suddenly filled with light. Blinking several times, Harry realized he was standing in a meadow. Brilliant, vibrant colors accosted his senses from every angle. Flowers of every shape and color filled the small clearing, and the sky was blindingly blue. His eyes almost ached from the sudden contrast in surroundings. He squinted against the blazing sun and glanced around. 

There were other things, too, things that didn't belong there. A book, frayed and frail, lay discarded only a few feet from him. A broomstick, too, but broken in half, and a knitted sweater in a heap by a small brook, one of the arms dipping into the water. Harry searched the perimeter of the meadow quickly, scanning for any sign of life. But he didn't see anyone. If it had simply been the meadow, he might have felt more comfortable. But the objects strewn in a haphazard way around the tall grass sent an uneasy feeling straight down Harry's spine. He wanted to call out, but couldn't seem to find his voice. 

Harry sunk down into the grass, the tall wisps of it playing against his face as he buried his head in his hands. Something's wrong here._ He glanced quickly around the clearing. It all seemed so cheerful, beautiful, even, but he couldn't place his finger on why he didn't feel quite right about this place. _It's not just the book, or the broomstick, or the jumper, _the thought suddenly stuck him, _It's the silence. _Like the complete darkness before, now there was only complete silence. Not a sound; no wind, no chirping of birds, and the brook flowed soundlessly past him. It was eerie. _Even if I could shout out, _thought Harry, _I don't think it'd make a sound. _This thought seemed to frighten Harry more than all the others. He closed his eyes and tried to will it all away. He knew it wouldn't work, but he'd try anything to be away from this place. _

The screaming silence stretched on and on. He sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but he knew must only be a few minutes. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting, or how long he'd run, or even if he HAD been running, or if that was someone else. All of his thoughts seemed to blend together into one nauseating feeling of helplessness. Time and place didn't seem to make sense anymore, and he felt his heart beat faster with the thought that he might remain in this place forever without even knowing what forever was. 

Harry's head flew up. The nagging feeling of another's presence weighed on him and he looked to his right. 

He wasn't alone. Where did she come from? _he wondered. _She wasn't here just a moment ago. _And in that moment, Harry discovered that the world wasn't silent anymore. But strangely, he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when the sound had come back. _

The girl didn't look at him. She seemed entranced with a point far off in the sky where fluffy white clouds were blowing slowly across the sea of blue. She was humming to herself. The song sounded familiar to Harry, and he found himself going mad trying to remember where he had heard it. She smiled to herself, then, as if at a joke that only she could hear. Harry wanted to move, to shout, to do anything to get her to look at him. But she went on humming and didn't recognize his presence at all. 

He watched her profile, fascinated with this delicate creature, half-hoping, half-fearing that she was real. As if sensing this very thought, she turned her head slightly to the left in a barely perceptible movement to bring her eyes to his. 

Her eyes startled him. They were green. Not the shocking, vivid green that Harry's were, but deep, brilliant emerald green, so dark toward the middle that the color seemed to blend into the pupil. They were frighteningly intense, and Harry couldn't drag his own away from them. Only when her face lit up in a second smile did he regain control of his senses. 

She cocked her head to one side and seemed to find amusement in his reaction. Standing up from her spot about five feet away from him and drawing in close to him, she sat down again. She didn't touch him, and she didn't speak, but only watched him with wide, curious eyes. 

He didn't know how long they sat there, neither of them moving, neither of them blinking, but suddenly, she turned her head away from him, and the light within her eyes had gone out. She was staring at the same place in the sky, but this time she wasn't humming. Noticing the blatant change in her composure, he quickly dropped his eyes away from her face to stare at the ground, in silent embarrassment. 

And then, just as quickly as it had come, her mood was gone, and she was filled with an eerie inner light that radiated out around them. She stood up quickly and looked down at him, smiling casually and wistfully, as if at an old friend. Quickly turning and walking away from him, she slid into the edge of trees that lined the meadow and disappeared. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, and, out of instinct, reached for his forehead. Touching the skin at his scar, he realized that it didn't hurt. Harry let out his breath slowly. 

_It wasn't him. I wasn't dreaming about that. Calm down, calm down…_

Harry felt uneasy, though. For weeks he had been awaken almost every night to his scar burning, with dreams of Voldemort still fresh in his mind. Not only Voldemort, but of Sirius, and Cedric, and even of Cho crying at the shop in Hogsmeade…_but not tonight,_ he reminded himself. He had dreamt of nothing containing those things that had haunted his mind for weeks. 

He leaned back on the pillow and tried to concentrate on something happy. _My birthday. Tomorrow's my birthday. Yeah, that's good, just think of that. You'll be sixteen, Harry, sixteen!_

He heard Ron stir in the other bed, and mumble something unintelligible. Harry smiled in the dark. There was something comforting about the Burrow. Of course, there always had been. But he'd never needed it so badly as he did this summer. He shuddered as thoughts of recent dreams crept into his mind. 

"No!" he cried out loud, desperately trying to force the visions out of his head. He gripped the sheets frantically, and repeating the mantra that he had been thinking all summer;_ It wasn't my fault, there was nothing I could do. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault…_

Doubts crept into his mind, though. _You could have at least tried…_another voice taunted him. _Even if it hadn't worked, you could have tried. You had the mirror, Harry. _Harry pushed his head deep into his pillow, trying to drown out the thoughts. 

Harry's mind reeled. He couldn't think of a counter to that. Because it was what he had been thinking all along. He tried to pretend that he didn't feel it was his fault, but he couldn't ever make himself believe that. He hated the guilt; it gnawed at him, ate away at his strength little by little.

He couldn't take it anymore. Lying in bed, doing nothing, he was more susceptible to the thoughts. He had to _do_ something. Harry crept slowly out of bed and tip-toed across the room, making sure not to disturb Ron. He shut the door quietly, and made his way slowly down the stairs.

He was surprised when he reached the kitchen to find that someone was already there. Ginny sat in the light of a single candle, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea, staring off into nothingness. 

Harry took a single step forward, debating whether or not to join her. A floorboard creaked underneath his foot. 

Ginny glanced up at him, then, and Harry could hear a slight intake of breath from her, as she saw him hovering in the shadows of the room. Regaining her composure, she simply said, "Hey." 

"Hey," Harry replied, feeling a little foolish at his display of inarticulacy. He walked across the room, unsure of himself, and sat down across the table from her. An uneasy silence took hold of the room, and Harry was quite sure that if there had been more light, Ginny would notice him blushing. 

"Want some tea?" she asked suddenly, making Harry jump. A cup of fragrant hot tea materialized before him, and tendrils of steam twisted up from it. Harry grinned. 

"Not supposed to do that," he chastised her. She shrugged.

"It's just a cup of tea. I don't think the Ministry would mind all that much. And besides, I doubt they monitor our house quite as much as others, as dad works there." She shrugged again. "So, what are you doing up, then? Dream?"

Harry nodded and took a sip of tea. Ginny gripped her cup convulsively. Her knuckles turned white. Harry expected a look of fear to cross her face, which was what usually happened when he spoke to someone about his dreams, but all he saw was concern, not a tinge of fear in sight. He tried to picture her as the pale, frightened Ginny she had been as a first year, the one he had found almost lifeless in the Chamber of Secrets, but they seemed like two completely different people to him. He couldn't picture the Ginny sitting before him now shivering at the mere name of someone. He remembered her in the Ministry of Magic, ankle broken, but still going on.

"It wasn't that kind of dream. It was strange, but not…that." Ginny sighed deeply and her grip on the tea cup loosened. 

"Good."

"And what are you doing up, sitting alone in the kitchen in the wee hours of the morning, little one?" said Harry. Ginny crossed her arms and raised a thin, red eyebrow.

"Little?"

"Er…did I say little?"

"I believe you did."

"Right, then. Erm…"

Ginny laughed loudly. "Harry, you have no idea how funny your face looks when you're trying to get yourself out of something." She smiled broadly at him from across the table, and patted his hand sympathetically. 

"Oh, thanks. Thanks so much," Harry said sarcastically. Ginny shook her head, still laughing a little.

Harry began to tell her about the strange dream he'd had, about the girl, and the discarded belongings in the clearing. 

Harry didn't remember falling asleep, but suddenly he found himself waking up at the kitchen table, sunlight pouring in through the slits in the curtains over the sink. He lifted his head wearily; it felt like a brick. He looked about him, confused, and then his eyes fell on Ginny, sleeping soundly on the other side of the table, her blazing hair spilling out all around her face. And then Harry remembered. Neither of them had been able to sleep, and they had sat up for hours, talking, until they had finally talked themselves to sleep, drifting off at some point during the dawn. 

Harry heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up just in time to see Mr. Weasley pass down the hall, heading for the coat closet. The next thing he knew, Mr. Weasley was walking into the kitchen. He stopped dead in the middle of the room and looked curiously at Harry, who sat bewildered, but too tired to do or say anything that might explain why he and Ginny had been sleeping in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley glanced back and forth between the two several times, and then continued to the basket of muffins on the counter, and said jovially, "Off to work!" before apparating a second later. 

Harry guessed Mr. Weasley wasn't one to make assumptions. He knew he wouldn't be so lucky with Ginny's brothers, including Ron, so he hurriedly nudged Ginny in the shoulder, and whispered, "Wake up, Ginny." She looked up at him through bleary, red-rimmed eyes, and muttered something incoherently. 

"Maybe we should get upstairs before anyone else comes down." 

He walked up the stairs behind her and watched her disappear silently into her room. He stood outside her door for a minute, feeling oddly lonely now that she was gone. He heard a subtle creak on the landing below, and realized it would look strange to anyone that might come along that he was standing outside Ginny's door, and he really didn't feel like explaining it. He hurried up the last few flights of stairs and slipped back into bed, drifting back off into sleep, without anyone the wiser. 

"Here, open mine first."

Harry took the present Hermione was passing to him and stared at it for a second before starting to open it. He was still in awe at what was happening. Ron and Hermione had taken it upon themselves to plan a surprise birthday party for Harry; his first ever. All of the Weasleys (minus Percy) were present, except for Bill, who had gone to France for the week to meet Fleur's parents. Hermione was also there, along with Hagrid, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Padma, Lavender, the Creevey brothers ( Colin with camera in hand), and to Harry's surprise, Dumbledore, who popped in wearing a party hat with multi-colored confetti floating up out of the top. They were all seated around an enlarged picnic table out in the backyard, stuffed from one of Molly Weasley's amazing meals. 

Harry smiled as he pulled a thick book out of the wrapping paper and read the cover: _History of American Sorcery; from the Salem stunt to modern day mayhem, 3rd edition. _

"Er…thanks, 'Mione," Harry said, forcing a smile. "But, can I ask, why _American_?"

"I heard there was American exchange student coming to school this year. Our year, too. So, I thought that would be helpful for all of us to understand her better."

Harry nodded his head absently. 

"_Her_?" Seamus asked slyly. He waggled his eyebrows at Dean. Ron had something else on his mind, however.

"Hermione, how is it, exactly, that you _heard_ there was a new student? I mean, it's not like there's a newsletter they send us over the summer telling us exactly what's going on…"

"Because I'm a prefect!" Hermione said tensely. 

"So am I."

"Well, yes, but Professor McGonagall designated me to help her get acquainted to Hogwarts."

Ron snickered. "You'll get her acquainted, alright. Acquainted with _Hogwarts, a History_ is what you'll get her."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, who looked like he wanted to continue, but stopped his dig when Harry gave him a healthy kick to the shin underneath the table.

Harry was relieved when Colin passed him a present. He tore away the wrapping paper, and opened a box to reveal:

"A camera? Thanks, Colin!"

"Yeah, well, I figured I'm always taking pictures of all you lot, so maybe it's time for you to take a few yourself, Harry."

The party went on into the evening, with gifts and cake, and random outbursts of singing from Fred and George's end of the table. Finally, the bright blue sky was beginning to darken, and Harry was surrounded by presents on either side of him. 

"I gotta be gettin' back, now, Harry. Got some new creatures ter take care of that'll be fer yer class in Sept'mber. Hapee birthday!" Hagrid lumbered off into the house, crouching at the door and going off toward the fireplace.

"Harry, I'm afraid I must be leaving now, as well" said Dumbledore, standing up from the table. "Professor Sinistra needs my assistance for a very important task back at the castle." He smiled warmly at Harry and patted him on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, Harry." He handed Harry his last present and disappeared after a goodbye to Molly and Arthur. By that time, everyone had dispersed in different groups around the yard, and only Ginny, Ron, and the twins sat around the table with Harry. Harry carefully pulled back the paper and pulled out…another book. 

"Everyone's dead fond of giving you books today, aren't they, mate?" Ron asked, nodding toward the other three books that he had received. Harry agreed and looked down at the one in his hands. It looked very old. It was bound in leather, with a cracked spine, and peeling gold lettering. It didn't quite matter that the lettering was indistinguishable, however, because it was in a language Harry didn't know. The book had a leather binding that reached up from the back, around the side, and snapped onto a clasp on the front cover. Harry fiddled around with it, but nothing happened. He peered closer at the book. Inset in the middle of the clasp was a circle with strange markings and protrusions. 

"Harry? What is it? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I can't get into this book. There's a lock."

George and Fred let out guffaws. "I always said Dumbledore was off his rocker, I did," said George. 

Ginny ignored the twins. "He didn't give you a key, or anything?"

Harry shook his head. He looked across the table at Ron, who, he realized, had been rather quiet throughout the conversation. Harry snorted, trying very hard to hold in the laughter that was rising in his throat. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded his head toward his friend, who was completely absorbed with someone that wasn't even sitting at the table. 

Ginny gripped his arm under the table, a look of merriment on her face, amused as Harry was at the sight before them. Ron was flat out glaring at Seamus, who was talking animatedly to Hermione across the yard. Ron didn't seem to realize that anyone was watching him, and he was balling his hands into fists and his nostrils were flaring. 

"Ron?" Ginny said, clearing her throat.

No response. 

"RON!"

Ron snapped his head around and looked innocently at Harry and Ginny. "What?" 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and Harry shook his head as Ginny dissolved into giggles.

"_WHAT?_" he demanded. 

"Wanna play a game of Quidditch?" Charlie interrupted at that moment, saving Harry from an explanation. Harry didn't answer, but jumped up, preparing to get his broom from upstairs. 

"Oh, no you don't, Ronald!" Harry heard behind him. He turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley pulling Ron along by the arm. "You and the twins are to do the washing up _before_ you play any Quidditch."

"Oi, mum, come on…" one of the twins pleaded.

"No! I will not hear of it. You can play _after_ you do the dishes."

Harry shrugged at Ginny. 

"Gin, come here a second, will ya?" Dean yelled from across the yard. 

"See ya in a bit, Harry." She beamed up at him, and then ran off to join Dean and Neville, who were standing over a magazine that Neville had brought with him.

Harry walked slowly over to the spot on the bench next to Hermione that Seamus had vacated, and sat down. Hermione was staring off into space, but looked up and smiled when Harry sat down. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, you were just in a daze, is all. I think the moment I see Hermione not being productive is the moment I see Malfoy ask to be switched to Gryffindor."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Hermione said dryly. She nudged him in the side. "Are _you_ okay?" she asked, worry suddenly clouding her face.

He nodded. He knew what she meant. Anyone there within speaking distance would have understood what she meant. "I'm fine. Actually, I've been having dreams about…something else. Someone else, actually."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, curiosity replacing worry. "Who?"

"Er…it's silly, really."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright. It's really strange, though." Harry explained about his bumping into the girl in Diagon Alley, and then having several dreams about her, the most recent being the only one where he actually saw her in full. "It was so…surreal. It reminded me of this painting I saw in a Muggle art book you had once. It was this girl, and she was sitting in a field all alone, and this overwhelming loneliness was all about the picture…"

"Wyeth."

"Huh?"

"That painting. It's by Andrew Wyeth. It's called 'Christina's World.' It's one of my favorites. But it's not a young girl, it's an old woman. But from the way she's sitting it would seem that way. It really is a beautiful painting, though."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just have this weird feeling about it. I dunno, I'm just being paranoid about every dream I have, I guess."

"Maybe you should--"

"Tell Dumbledore? Hermione, I don't think he'd really want to hear about me having dreams of strange American girls sitting in fields. He wants to know about Voldemort, not, well…" he trailed off, gesturing with his hands in exasperation. 

"How do you know she's American?"

"I don't."

"But you just said she was American."

"I did?"

"Yes, you said 'strange American girls sitting in fields,' just a moment ago."

"Oh. Must be because you got me that book. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh! Look at that! Isn't it lovely?" Hermione pointed at the sky, where the sun was sinking away, casting an array of brilliant pinks and oranges across the sky. The colors were reflected beautifully in the pond that sat at the edge of the Weasley's property. Ron walked up and plopped down on the bench. 

"What's lovely?" he asked, looking between Harry and Hermione. 

Harry just nodded off toward the sunset, in lieu of words. 

"Yeah, lovely," Ron agreed. 

Harry noticed that his friend didn't even glance at the sunset. His attentions were elsewhere. 


	4. Almost Gone

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to write. I've wasn't happy with the way this one and the next chapter were going. And I know it's not that long, but the next chapter is, and I'm almost done editing that one. 

I've also been really busy. I'm leaving in two weeks for college (woohoo! Here I come, Allegheny!), which is why I get all sappy at the end of this chapter...friendship and years passing so quickly. My friend, Madeline, surprised me when we were coming back from a concert last night by suddenly bursting out with something about how much she was going to miss me...and that on top of me having two weeks (really only 13 days) left in this house I've lived in my whole life, I'm feeling a little bittersweet. Sorry if I got mushy :D

Anywho, I'll be posting the next chapter sometime this week, but I'm not sure which day, because I have to take a math placement test for Allegheny. Wish me luck!

Without further gilding the lily, I give you:

CHAPTER 4

ALMOST GONE

The rest of the summer at the Burrow passed by rather uneventfully, which Harry didn't mind in the least bit. The results for their O.W.L.s came a few days after Harry's party (with a note attached from McGonagall explaining they were tardy because there had been a mix up at the Ministry with all the confusion over Umbridge). Hermione, as expected, received an "O" in every course, and was practically glowing with pride (though Ron called it "gloating"). Ron and Harry had done well, too, though Harry's marks in History of Magic and Divination weren't anything to speak of. 

All three of them had received an "O" in Defense Against the Dark Arts, as he expected they would, and through several owls, they learned their fellow fifth years who had been a part of the D.A. all achieved "Outstanding," as well. 

The only thing that bothered Harry was his "E" in Potions. McGonagall had clearly said that Snape only accepted "O" results into his Advanced Potions class, which Harry needed to become an Auror. He thought of appealing to McGonagall or Dumbledore, and figured that would give Snape an even bigger reason to hate him. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A few days before the term was to start, Mrs. Weasley went to Diagon Alley to buy their school things, telling them there was no need for her to take all of them (she didn't want them anywhere near the twins' shop, where business was booming). 

They were alone again, except for Charlie, who was talking to someone in the fireplace about the goings on in Romania. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and were lounging on the grass at the edge of the field where they usually played Quidditch. 

Hermione was, as usual, absorbed in a book (_Friend or Foe?: Dark Detectors and Their Usages). _Ron, who was lying in the grass on his back, hands under head, looked to be asleep, and Ginny was writing a letter to a girl Harry didn't know. Harry, though, was thinking (or trying NOT to think) about the end of last term. Earlier, when the four of them had walked into town, Harry had seen a large black dog sitting near a garden fence, and couldn't seem to get it out of his head. 

He knew Sirius was gone. He did. It annoyed him that his friends had been giving him worried looks all summer, just as Hermione had done a few moments before. Their was a hollow ache, an emptiness inside him, and he tried to enjoy things, but most of the time he just felt blank. Members of the Order popped in a few times a day, and this morning, Remus Lupin had Apparated into the living room, where Harry sat perusing through the book Hermione bought him, but without much interest. Lupin looked even more haggard than usual, and Harry instantly felt guilty for moping about, without even considering what Remus was going through. 

All of Remus's friends from school were gone. One a traitor, and two dead. 

And now he sat on the grass with his friends, trying not to feel sorry for himself, but finding it very difficult. 

Ginny suddenly looked up from her letter, and asked, "Harry, we're still going to have the D.A., aren't we?"

Hermione snapped her book shut, looking avidly at Harry, and Ron opened his eyes and sat up. All eyes were on him. 

"Well, er..."

Harry hadn't really thought about it. The reason the D.A. had been started was because Umbridge was a rubbish teacher, and they weren't learning anything, but now...did they really need it? Harry voiced this out loud. 

There was a thick silence, as each person thought, but then Hermione broke it with, "Well, I guess you couldn't say that it was absolutely necessary, like last year, but then..." She paused, and bit her lip. "But I really think we should. Not because we don't know enough already, but because I think, in light of current situations, that it's a good thing to have."

"How do you mean?" Ginny asked. 

"Well...think about it. It's not just us Gryffindors, it's all the other houses, as well, excluding Slytherin, obviously. And from all different years. It brings all of us together, and bridges a divide that we've never been able to cross before this. And with what the Sorting Hat said last year, about us being stronger united...I just think we should."

She looked cautiously at Harry, and then added, "But it's entirely up to you, Harry."

The truth was Harry didn't feel like he was worthy to teach his peers anymore. After what happened at the Ministry of Magic, he felt as if it had all been for naught. But he looked at his three friends, and the eager look on the face of each, and didn't want to let them down. Suddenly he felt very old. 

"Alright," he shrugged. Hermione grinned, and Ron cuffed Harry on the arm. Ginny gave Harry a queer look, but smiled a little, and then went back to her letter. 

Harry's thoughts wandered now to memories of D.A. meetings. He thought of Cho, and Marietta on the train, and didn't feel a bit sorry for her, though he reckoned he shouldn't have been so harsh with Cho about it. _She was only defending her friend, really_, Harry thought. _And that's what friends do: stick by each other, even if the other is wrong_. He was slightly embarrassed of being cold to Cho, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't have feelings for her anymore. Yes, she was pretty, but in actuality, she reminded Harry of Parvati or Lavender, with the games they played, and their fickleness. 

"So, Harry, did you figure out what you're going to do about Snape?" Ron asked lazily, without opening his eyes. 

"No," said Harry, dejectedly. "There's no way he'll let me into that class. He's probably gloating over it right now."

They continued to talk about the situation for a few minutes, but Harry was really starting to get upset, and the subject dropped quickly. Harry stewed for a few minutes, and then said he didn't feel well and wanted to lie down. He went back to the house, and as he went, he could feel their eyes on his back. 

Instead of going up to Ron's room, however, he made his way to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Charlie must have finished because he was nowhere to be seen. 

Harry was slipping off into a peaceful doze when a loud knock sounded from the front door. Footsteps came from the kitchen, and Charlie walked through the hall, popping his head in and saying, "Didn't know you'd come in, Harry," and then added with a grin, "I would have made you get the door."

He heard Charlie open the door, followed by some mumbled speaking, and then the door closed again. Harry looked up as Charlie entered the room, followed by a dreamy-looking Luna Lovegood. 

"Hi, Harry," she said casually. Her slightly mad-looking eyes traveled over him, and she said, "You haven't grown."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks for noticing." 

"My pleasure."

"Well...I'll leave you two to, er...catch up," said Charlie, giving Harry an amused, questioning look before leaving the room. 

"So...what are you doing here?" Harry asked, and then cringed because he realized it sounded rude. 

Luna didn't seem to notice. "Oh, I just thought I'd stop by. I live near here, you know. Daddy and I just got back from holiday. We didn't find any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." 

"Oh...that's too bad," said Harry, trying not to laugh. Though he certainly liked and respected Luna a great deal more since the end of the year, it was still hard to take some of the strange things she said seriously. 

"Well, everyone else is outside."

Luna gazed around the room, as if she hadn't heard what Harry said. But then she brought her eyes level to Harry's and said, "Why aren't you?"

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Luna watched him for a moment and then nodded as if she understood perfectly. He was grateful that she didn't say anything, even though he was sure she knew what he was thinking about. 

"Lead the way," she answered instead. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They spent the rest of the day outside, and really enjoyed themselves, despite Ron still thinking Luna was mad, and Hermione wanting, but resisting to remark about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. 

Mrs. Weasley came home when the sky was just beginning to darken. Luna said she'd better be off for home, and politely declined to join dinner. 

Ron and Harry decided to play a game of chess after dinner, and Hermione sat on the couch and watched with her feet curled under her. 

Harry felt strangely at peace with just the three of them sitting in the living room of the Burrow. He realized that there was usually someone else around, like Ginny, or the twins, instead of just the three of them. Not that he minded, but he looked at his two best friends now, and thought of all the years and the things they'd been through together, just the three of them. He thought of third year, the year they found Sirius. And then he thought of this year...how he'd lost Sirius. He heart constricted at this, but he tried to think of other things, happier memories: _defeating the troll in first year, and Hermione finally becoming our friend. Or Ron volunteering to be my second without a moment's thought, when Malfoy challenged me to a wizard's duel. Ron taking a fall at McGonagall's chess set, and Hermione figuring out Snape's potion riddle_.Countless other first year memories filled his head. 

He went through each year like this, happy memories mingling with sad, and it all felt oddly bittersweet. _Sixth year_, he thought. _Only two years of Hogwarts left. Have we really been there that long? _Then he thought of how much he would miss Hogwarts, the place that felt more like his home more than anywhere. They wouldn't be children anymore, but adults. 

Suddenly he was aware of Ron and Hermione staring at him. He shook himself out of his reverie. 

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked. "It's your turn."

"Oh." Harry automatically moved a piece, and it was taken by one of Ron's. 

Hermione was watching him all the while. She could tell that he wasn't brooding over Sirius, but something else...she had caught the almost wistful look in his eye as he looked at his two best friends, at a moment when Ron was concentrating. Then it dawned on her. 

"It's going to be weird, isn't it?" she said, hugging her knees to her chest. 

Harry's head snapped up, and his eyes connected with hers, but Ron only said listlessly, "What'll be weird?"

"Not being at Hogwarts."

This time, Ron looked up quizzically, and looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry. "What'ya mean?"

"I mean when it's all over."

All three of them were silent, each gazing off into space, focused on their own thoughts. Ron finally spoke up. 

"It doesn't seem like we've been there five years, does it?"

Hermione and Harry shook their heads. A lopsided smile formed on Ron's face. 

"But we've had some great times."

Harry grinned himself, but jumped in surprise as Hermione suddenly burst into tears. Both boys glanced at each other, but neither raised their eyebrows as they usually did when Hermione was like this. Both understood. Ron got up from his seat on the floor, and sat down next to Hermione on the couch. He hesitated a little before putting his arm around her shoulders. Harry couldn't help but grin at the sight as Hermione buried her face into Ron's shoulder, hiccupping with choked sobs. She let the tears run themselves out, and after a few minutes, wiped her face with her sleeve, smiling sheepishly. 

"Oh, come here, Harry," she said, her face still blotchy and tear-streaked. 

He sat on the other side of her and she hugged him and Ron in turn. "My favorite red-head," she said, leaning over to kiss Ron on the cheek, "and my favorite Seeker." She leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek, as well. Harry didn't look over at Ron, but he was certain that Ron was blushing. 

The three best friends fell into a comfortable silence, and one by one, drifted off to sleep. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

And there's the end of that chap... 

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and keep on doing so! I love reviews...love them. *huggles*


	5. New Arrivals

A/N: See, told ya I'd get it up by the end of the week. Blah. I'm feeling very non-creative, right now. Too stressed out. I just did my Math Placement test for Allegheny. It sucked. 

Chay is pronounced "Shay," just so you know. Hehe. It means "fairy dwelling." 

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love reviews! Though, I haven't had very many, which is strange, because when I first wrote this, I had a lot more than I do now, and that version was horrible. Hm...so please R/R!

Chapter 5

The New Arrivals

Harry fumbled in a hurry to tie his shoelace. He glanced hurriedly at his watch, and swore under his breath at the time. 

The whole of the Burrow was in an uproar, late, as usual, for the Hogwarts train.

Ron was running frantically around his bedroom doing a last check to see he had everything. Harry sniggered as Ron stumbled for the fourth time over a book that no one had bothered to pick up. 

Hermione glanced in the open door, Crookshanks gathered in her arms, and a look of disdain on her face.

She paused for a moment to take in the clothes-and-paper-strewn room and raised an eyebrow histrionically before continuing down the stairs. Harry thought he heard her tutting to herself as she descended. 

Finished lacing his shoes, Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and the handle of his trunk and dashed out the door as Ron muttered continuously about his misplaced dress robes.

A few landings down, Harry came across Ginny looking flushed and irritated, on the verge of tears.

"Ginny, what's…?"

"IF YOU THREE DO NOT GET DOWNTAIRS RIGHT THIS INSTANT, YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN, AND DON'T THINK I'LL BE HELPING YOU THEN! "

Ginny eyed Harry warily as if daring him to finish the question.

"Er…right."

"Harry, you haven't seen my book on Catcher techniques, have you?" She swept a lock of hair away from her face in exasperation, and looked up at him hopefully.

Just then, overhead, there was a loud crash, followed by an "Oomph!"

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yeah. That makes the fifth time Ron's tripped over it."

Ron came bounding down the stairs then, with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Found your robes, then?" Harry asked, eyeing the bundled up wad of deep blue fabric in Ron's fist.

"Yup. Wouldn't have, though, if I hadn't tripped on that bloody book that last time. Fell flat on the floor and saw they'd been under my bed the whole time."

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed her book out of Ron's hand. "C'mon, before mum has kittens."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Twenty minutes later they were on the platform and saying their goodbyes.

Molly gave each of them a hug in turn, straying the longest on Harry. After, Arthur shook his hand and said quietly, "Mind yourself, Harry," with a warm smile.

He climbed onto the train and followed Ginny to find a compartment while Ron and Hermione headed off to the Prefects' meeting.

Ginny poked her head into a few compartments, but confirmed that all were full. They made their way to the very end of the train, and finally found an almost deserted compartment, and lugged their trunks in after them.

There were two people in the compartment; a boy about their age, with dark brown hair, who was asleep on the shoulder of a girl sitting next to him. Her face was completely hidden behind a copy of none other than _Hogwarts, a History. _Only the top of her chestnut colored hair was visible. 

"Mind if we sit here?" 

Without moving, the girl answered, "Sure. Don't see why not."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. Here were two people who they had never seen before, but certainly weren't first years. And the girl had undoubtedly spoke with an American accent. 

Harry and Ginny sat down opposite the two strangers. Looking cautiously at the pair, Ginny poked Harry in the ribs and then mouthed, "Exchange students?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, but then it dawned on him. Exchange students. From the U.S. Hadn't Hermione said something about that? Except she had only mentioned one person. A girl.

It looked like Ginny had remembered too, and she jumped up to rummage through Harry's trunk.

"Er…Gin? What're you doing?"

"AHA!"

She sat back down with a smug look on her face and plopped the copy of _History of American Sorcery; from the Salem stunt to modern day mayhem, 3rd edition _Hermione had bought for his birthday into his lap.

Harry and Ginny spent the next half hour reading up on American Wizarding Schools and sneaking glances at the two across from them. Harry felt rather uncomfortable as he and Ginny had to sit very close to be able to read together, but Ginny didn't seem to notice, so he kept on reading. _It's just Ginny,_ he told himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted by loud voices. Harry could hear Ron and Hermione minutes before they reached the compartment. Ginny perked up, too, and bit her lip in concentration. 

"S'okay," she said, relaxing. "They're not fighting, just being loud." She grinned at the idea of Ron and Hermione _not_ fighting, but wiped it quickly off her face as Hermione slid the compartment door open. 

"...me neither. Imagine me going to America without the both of you!"

"Are you saying you'd be _scared?_" Ron goaded. 

Harry and Ginny exchanged worried glances. "Well, I thought so, anyway," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"No! Of course not. I'm just saying that I wouldn't want to be that far away from home by myself."

"_Scared_. Now would you please move. I'd rather have this conversation _inside _the compartment, not in the hall."

Hermione threw a glare over her shoulder and started to walk, but then stopped again when she saw the two strangers in the compartment. 

"'Mione...move!" Ron puffed from behind her. Hermione ignored him.

"Are you Chay?" she asked the girl, excitement growing on her face.

Now the girl dropped her book, a smile formed on her face, and she stood up to throw her arms around Hermione. The boy who'd been sleeping on her woke up with a start and looked wild-eyed around the compartment. Harry sat confused. Did they normally give hugs to people they didn't know in America?

Ron saw the look on Harry's face, and sat down on the other side of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but then saw the proximity between Harry and Ginny, and a knowing smile crawled across his face. Harry tried to ignore it, and muttered impatiently, "What?"

"Oh. Apparently, Hermione couldn't wait 'til September to meet this girl, so they've been owling back and forth all summer. We only just found out at the Prefects' meeting that she decided to bring a friend." At this he gestured to the boy who was groggily trying to take in what was happening around him. 

Hermione took that moment to make introductions. "Chay, this is Ron, I've told you about him--"

Hermione broke off with a start and a blush started to creep up her neck. 

"I-I mean t-to say, well, I've told you about Harry, _too_, and Ginny." She gestured to each person in turn. Harry and Ginny were both trying desperately not to laugh. Harry finally stopped laughing enough to look up to say 'hello,' but when he saw her face, his blood suddenly ran cold. It was the girl. The girl from his dream. She had the same startling emerald green eyes and intense, ethereal look. 

She was in the middle of extending her hand to shake Harry's, but faltered, seeing the look on Harry's face, and looked in confusion at Hermione. 

"Er...Harry?"

Harry jerked when he heard his name. "Right, sorry. Sort of dazed out there." 

He smiled, and extended his hand. The girl took it and said, "I'm Chay. Chay Morris."

"Harry Potter," he said, waiting for her eyes to fly to his scar. But they didn't. She only smiled at him curiously (he was sure he was still looking at her funny), and went on to introduce her sleepy friend. 

"This, if he would ever wake up, is Aidan," she said, and then added to Hermione, "He has a bit of jet-lag. He just flew in yesterday on a muggle plane."

After all the introductions were made, Chay launched into a speech about the houses. Aidan joined in quickly. It seemed they were both worried about where they would be sorted, if at all. 

"Oh don't worry, they'll definitely sort you," Hermione said knowingly, "There's only the two of you, and it's not like during the Twiwizard tournament when Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had somewhere else to sleep. I told you about that, right? Right." Hermione scrunched up her brow. "So what house do you _think_ you'll be in?"

Aidan was the first to speak. "Ravenclaw."

Chay crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat she inhabited. She sent a mild glare at Aidan.

Aidan laughed. "She doesn't want _me_ to separate us. Like it's my decision."

"Why, what house do you think you'll be in?" Ginny asked Chay. 

Aidan answered for her. "Oh, she'll definitely be in Gryffindor. Or at least she says she won't be in Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff or Slytherin?" He snorted. "Yeah, right."

Chay finally broke out of her pretend mood to smile. Her green eyes sparkled. "You'll give those Ravenclaws a run for their money, won't ya? I think it would be upsetting for them if an exchange student got the top grades." 

The conversation went on like this for a while before the sweets cart pulled up. Chay and Aidan looked through the sweets everyone bought with interest. 

"You don't have Chocolate Frogs?" Ron asked incredulously. 

"Well, we do," Chay answered, "but they're not very popular. We have Laughing Taffy, though. It's my favorite. It gives you the giggles. Mmm...donut flavored ones are the best. And they have cards of famous Quodpot players in them."

Ron snorted. "Why would anyone want those?" he said under his breath. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. 

"S'okay," Chay said. "Neither of us are too big on Quodpot. Quidditch is definitely better. But they don't play it too much in the States."

"So...do you know the Cannons?" Ron asked.

Chay and Aidan snickered and exchanged glances. 

"Yep," Aidan said, "Why?"

"Well, we all support the Cannons, don't we?" he said looking around at his friends. Ginny looked as if she wanted to say otherwise, but Harry hurriedly said, "Course!" and Hermione just rolled her eyes. 

Aidan looked disbelieving, while Chay just looked insulted. "The Cannons? They're nothing compared to the Prides!"

"The Prides? You like the Pride of Portree?--"

"Do you have a problem with that? They're doing a whole lot better than the _Chudley_ Cannons. Pride is awesome. I've even met Meaghan MacCormack, you know. She's the greatest Keeper there is--"

"WHAT?"

The other members of the compartment began to ignore the conversation (if you could call yelling a conversation) between Ron and Chay. Besides, no one could get a word in edge-wise. Hermione and Aidan were discussing what they'd read in Hogwarts, a History. Aidan said Chay had read it too. Even though she wasn't big on schoolwork, she was what Aidan called a "bookie." 

"Maybe she's even read more books than you, Hermione," Aidan jested.

Harry and Ginny were joking about the unlikely ness of a train ride without a visit from Malfoy, when the compartment door rolled open and a head popped in. 

"Hey, Neville!" Ginny said, motioning for him to sit down. 

"I can't," he said, "Hannah Abbot has a new plant down the hall, and she doesn't know what it is." He looked at Ron and Chay, who hadn't noticed his arrival, due to continued yelling over Quidditch, and then smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "But a lot of people have been talking about the D.A.--" Here Harry winced.

"We decided that we'll keep if up," Harry sighed. "That is, if we're allowed."

"Oh, Dumbledore wouldn't mind," said Neville, "in fact, I think he'd rather like it. Just wanted to know. See ya in a bit!" He closed the door and continued on down the hall. 

Aidan asked what the D.A. was after Neville closed the door. Hermione looked at Harry, not knowing whether she should say or not, but was spared answering, as Chay said loudly, "Oh, psh!" during a lull in their conversation, and startled them all. 

Harry just wanted to be in his nice four-poster bed. Not worrying about the D.A. Not worrying about this new girl who he'd been dreaming about all summer. And not worrying about Voldemort, or Death Eaters, or......anything.


End file.
